Nozu
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam, Cat, and Robbie head to Nozu. Note: This takes place right after my previous story TheFlu.


Chapter 1

"You guys feeling better?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I'm feeling better." Robbie said.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Sam said.

"Want to go to Nozu?" Robbie said.

"Oh I'm not into sushi." Sam said.

"They serve other food besides sushi." Robbie said showing Sam the Nozu menu.

"Oh, well I guess I could get the spicy tuna and some soup." Sam said.

"They have great soup." Cat said.

"And their spicy tuna is very good." Robbie said.

"Well okay we can go. Just let me go to the bathroom first." Sam said as she heads to the bathroom.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Cat you do look cool with your brown hair." Robbie said.

"Thanks Robbie." Cat said.

"I'm just glad we aren't sick anymore but it looks like the others are still sick." Robbie said.

"Well that's too bad." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"I hope they'll get better soon." Cat said.

"Yeah, me too." Robbie said as Sam heads back in the illness room.

"Okay we can go now." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

Chapter 2

(Sam, Cat, and Robbie walk into Nozu)

"Wow this is a cool restaurant." Sam said.

"Hey Cat, Robbie." Mrs. Lee said.

"Hi Mrs. Lee." Cat said.

"Hey Mrs. Lee." Robbie said as Mrs. Lee notices Sam.

"Whoa no way. You're Sam Puckett from iCarly." Mrs. Lee said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"I loved watching you on the webshow. I'm Mrs. Lee." Mrs. Lee said.

"I've heard about you." Sam said.

"Would it be okay if I get a selfie with you and hang it up on my wall?" Mrs. Lee said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Thank you. So what do you guys want to eat and drink?" Mrs. Lee said.

"Robbie and I will have sushi. I'll also have a Dr. Pepper." Cat said.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Robbie said.

"I'll have the tuna balls and soup. I'll also have a Root Beer." Sam said.

"Okay your food will be ready in about 25 minutes." Mrs. Lee said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Here's your drinks." Kwakoo said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Sam this is Kwakoo. He works here with Mrs. Lee." Robbie said.

"Hey." Kwakoo said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"You were on that webshow iCarly." Kwakoo said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Cool." Kwakoo said.

Chapter 3

"Here's your food." Mrs. Lee said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you." Robbie said.

"Enjoy it." Mrs. Lee said.

"Holy crap this spicy tuna and soup is good." Sam said.

"See Sam, I told you that you would like it." Cat said.

"I guess you were right." Sam said.

"Do you want to try this sushi?" Robbie said.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Come on Sam. You'll like it." Robbie said.

"Well okay." Sam said as Robbie puts sushi in Sam's mouth.

"Do you like it?" Robbie said.

"This is good. I thought I hated sushi but I guess I was wrong." Sam said.

"I knew you'd like it." Robbie said.

"Thanks for taking me to Nozu." Sam said.

"You're welcome, Sam." Cat said.

"Anytime." Robbie said.

"We're glad you like the restaurant." Cat said.

"Here's your check." Mrs. Lee said.

"Only $25. That's not too bad." Sam said as she takes out $20.

"The food was good." Cat said.

"Aw dang it I'm $5 short." Sam said.

"Don't worry, I have a $5 on me." Robbie said as he hands the $5 to Sam.

"Thanks Robbie." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"Thanks for coming." Mrs. Lee said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Come back soon." Mrs. Lee said.

"We will." Robbie said.

"Sam I hung your photo on my wall." Mrs. Lee said.

"Okay?" Sam said.

"Bye." Mrs. Lee said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Later." Robbie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Well I had fun. Nozu is a good restaurant." Sam said.

"Yeah. We should have told you that Mrs. Lee is weird." Robbie said.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"At least she's not weird as Nora Dershlit." Cat said.

"That psychotic lunatic who kidnapped you and the iCarlys?" Robbie said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"You know about Nora?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Cat told me." Robbie said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah I told Robbie about Nora." Cat said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"Sam, Cat, I'm heading home. I'll see you next time." Robbie said.

"Bye Robbie." Cat said.

"See ya Robbie." Sam said.

"See ya when the school opens Cat." Robbie said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Cat, thanks for taking me to Nozu. The spicy tuna and soup was so good." Sam said.

"Yeah and you liked the sushi too." Cat said.

"Yeah. I guess I like sushi after all." Sam said.

"Well now anytime you want to go to Nozu, you can ask me and we can go." Cat said.

"Okay. Thanks again for taking me there. Nozu's a very cool resturant." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.


End file.
